The Reaper Ripple Effect 5 - The UnHoly Trinity
by 10th Muse
Summary: Foyet has Jack, Hotch is out to get them. The BAU team has to get them before they strike again. Will this be the end of it all?


**Criminal Minds**

 **One Shot – The Reaper Ripple Effect 5**

 **The Unholy Trinity**

 **.**

Dave Rossi was reading the latest text he received on his phone; it was from Hotch.

 _Remember Dave, don't come for me, I know what I'm doing._

 _Do you, Aaron?_ Rossi thought angrily.

He had been angry since he, and the BAU team realized who the Reaper was. Wait, amend that to were, since there were two of them; Hotch and Jack!

Now, Section Chief Mateo Cruz was friggin' pissed!

How did the BAU not know about their own Unit Chief was the very Reaper itself? And adding insult, his own son was the mini-Reaper too! That's just great!

The whole city of Baltimore is in panic mode as there are two serial killers! Father and son.

The father was a prolific profiler from the FBI.

His son? Who knows? He was a loose canon.

Cruz was having kittens at the moment, and rightly so as he launched an hour long tirade into the entire team on how did that fact had escaped them?

Of course, no one dared answer him.

All their careers were on the line.

They were given less than a week to find Hotch and Jack. And Cruz had emphasized that he was being more than generous before he walked away.

"How could he?" Emily glared at the screen angrily. Hotch's picture, as well as Jack's, were on the board. "How could Jack? Of all sweet kid...he was so wonderful, Hotch and Jessica had done so much for him." She shook her head as she swiped her tears from her face.

They were now on the FBI top ten most wanted list.,

"Prentiss," Morgan began, "It's nobody's fault. As Hotch had indicated, Foyet had gotten into their heads."

She whipped her head around to face him, "Are you talking about supernatural shit? I don't believe in that crap!" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Derek...I shouldn't have said that, I'm just pissed at this whole situation."

Morgan shook his head, "Hey, no worries, Emily." He waved his hand away. "We're all worried about them."

"Any word from him?" Reid looked up from his pad; he had been quiet so far, the whole situation had affected him far more than he realized. The thought of Foyet getting into one's mind, he couldn't fathom or imagined how it worked, or how Hotch had managed to control all these years!

He, Reid, himself would have gone insane within the first year if Foyet were to be in his mind, manipulating him to kill!

The question he had was if they managed to apprehend Jack or Hotch, would Foyet still 'reside' within them? Or would he transfer himself into another?

How would they get rid of Foyet's powerful mind-control at all?

As Emily had put it, this was supernatural, did one believe such phenomenal? Did he?

Foyet would have to find one who was weak-minded; there were plenty of them out there.

They would have to wait for such killings in order to identify where Foyet had transferred his spirit...but of course, that has yet happened.

Then again, in order to capture Jack, or Hotch, they couldn't find either one or the other unless they find the Reaper's victims.

"What was missing at the Fraternity murder in Georgetown last week?" Reid spoke up as he looked around his team.

"What?" Morgan frowned, "What are you getting at, Reid? We're trying to locate Hotch and Jack."

"I know but one of them will strike again...as the Reaper." He emphasized his name. "He'll leave what he took from the last crime scene."

They nodded, "Right...you're right." Dave nodded again. They quickly looked up at their notes. "Well, it seemed to be quite a few items."

"A pair of wire spectacles..." Emily read from her notes.

"A biology textbook was reported missing." Morgan nodded from his notes. "Why would he take that?"

Alex shrugged, "Don't know...maybe he's gonna read it at some point, or maybe," She frowned as she thought deeply. "Maybe he's looking for something, didn't you say the Reaper stabs the victim at their most vulnerable points but not fatally?"

"But he already knew where to stab, Alex." Morgan counter-argued. "When he stabbed himself and later at Hotch, all the stab wounds were none fatal, he knew where to inflict. So it made no sense to take the book." He shook his head.

"Then taking the book might just be a coincedence." Dave said. "Also listed missing is a law book. Is Jack studying law?"

"Criminology justice." Emily provided. "That's what Hotch said. He intends to join the FBI after graduation."

"Not anymore." Rossi muttered as he shook his head sadly.

The team was quiet after that as they reflected on the actions and consequences of Jack, and Hotch.

JJ suddenly stood up, "I...excuse me, I need to use the ladies' room." She quickly rushed out before anyone replied.

They watched her leave.

"Is she okay? What's going on with her lately?" Rossi looked concern. "She's looking really peaky."

Emily stood up as well as she walked to the door, "I'm going to check on her..." She was gone.

Just then, Rossi received another text from Hotch; I'm sorry, Dave...I have to do it. I'll explain all in due time. He'll never hurt anyone anymore again. And neither will I. I'm sorry. Aaron.

"Aw...shit." Dave muttered. "This is not good."

…...

He held him in the basement.

"Let me go!" Jack snarled at him; his entire feature nearly unrecognizable.

Sadness enveloped Hotch as he watched his only son. "I can't, not while he's in your head."

"Why? You're jealous? Is that it?" Jack laughed. "He says you're a coward, and you know what? I agree." He tilted his head slightly as he watched his father, "What? Nothing to say? After all these years? You're nothing."

"Don't, Jack." Hotch shook his head.

"Don't what? Don't say what's been on my mind?" He shook his head. "Please, he showed me all that's been hiding all those years, you've been a fucking liar! How you fucking lied to me and mom!"

Hotch closed his eyes as he tried to shut himself from Jack; all those hateful words spewing from him were not from him but from Foyet.

It was malicious, aimed to hurt him, hurt his son. That was all.

He could take it; he had for years from Foyet himself when he was in his head. Yeah, he could take it.

No one knew where they were at. He and Jack were in a secluded area.

The team would never find them...well, except maybe one, if she ever figured it out.

But he hoped that by the time she did, it would be all over.

He owe it to his team to end this. Foyet would never hurt anyone anymore.

That was why he was able to hunt down his son and take him in a secluded area.

They were alone, Foyet would not be able to transfer his spirit to anyone. Hotch had him trapped in this place.

He intended to burn it after that. An end to all the misery he had inflicted on everyone, all these years.

The Reaper has reaped, and he will not reap anymore.

"Jack, listen to me, tell Foyet this is his last stop." Hotch watched his son as he began to pour gasoline all over the shack, the overpowering smell was choking both father and son as they began to cough.

"You can fucking tell him yourself, ass hole. I'm not afraid of you." He began to struggle in his chains. Hotch could see his son fighting for control.

"No, tell him, Jack." Hotch said firmly. "Foyet! Listen...I'm ending your misery now. You can't go anywhere but hell." He nodded as he coughed, "Yes, to hell we're going. You've put my family through all this!"

Jack began to laugh, and cry. "Dad! Don't...please help me!"

Hotch began to teared as well. "I'm sorry, Jack. There's only one way to end this. I can't let you escape...not as long as he's still in your head."

Jack watched his dad as he nodded, "I understand..." He shook his head and his whole demeanor changed instantly to one of hate, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A FATHER! I HATE YOU!" He began to laugh maliciously, "Oh yeah, Aaron buddy...how's that for a farewell? All three of us? Oh...and soon, you'll get meet sweet Haley. Yes, sweet Haley. Dear ole mamma! Hey Jack buddy, remember your ole lady?" He laughed uncontrollably, "She says she misses you everyday! She cries every fucking day!" He laughed.

Hotch shook his head, "NO! Jack! Listen to me, don't...he's lying, your mother, she's in heaven. She's in heaven." He repeated. "She's waiting for you when you get there, I'll make sure of it. She says to tell you she loves you and she's waiting for you, Jack, do you believe me?" He asked him urgently.

Jack slowed his crying as he looked up at Hotch, "Dad...let me go...I'm okay...just let me go. I'll be good. I believe you, dad."

Hotch shook his head, "I'm sorry son. I can't...he's still in your head."

Jack shook his head, "No...no...he's not. He's gone, please believe me. He says..."

"He's lying, Jack. Trust me, I know."  
Jack stared at Hotch, "Wh...what're you talking about? I'm me, dad. Let me go. I'm not him. He's gone. Please."

Hotch shook his head again. "No...I can't. I have to do it once and for all." He pulled out a lighter.

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh god! NO!"

…..

As Emily ran down to the ladies' rest room, she past the men's locker room and paused for a moment, she recalled not long ago a conversation she and Hotch had; they were talking about what they were doing over the summer and he was telling her he took some time off from work and had taken Jack with him to a hunting trip in Northern Virginia. He had inherited an old cabin from his great uncle who he had never really knew but he and Sean met when they were very young. Apparently they had made an impression on this great uncle either that they were they only surviving relatives and Sean and Hotch had inherited his stuff through some default loophole but whatever it was, Hotch had taken Jack with him to this remote cabin in an isolated area in Northern Virginia and stayed for a couple of weeks. She remembered Hotch was quite enchanted with the place, describing the tranquility of the place and even taught his son how to shoot and hunt...rabbits.

They had laughed at the scarcity of food which finally force them to drive a couple of hours back into the city to buy groceries or they'd die of starvation.

She recalled Hotch had mentioned that Jack loved that place too, and begged his father not to sell it and had wanted to return to it when he came back from college for the holidays. Yes, Hotch had smiled as he recalled how he was looking forward to making plans with his son.

Emily quickly pulled out her cell phone, "Garcia, Hotch had inherited a ….cabin in Northern Virginia a couple of years ago. Need the address, that's where he has gone with Jack."

 _I'm on it, Emily!_ Garcia replied.

"Let the others know...and get highway troopers ready." Emily continued.

 _Uh...where are you?_ Penelope asked her.

"Oh...I'm with...ew..." She heard JJ tossing up in the bathroom. "Uh...JJ's sick in the bathroom. Good grief, Jayje! What did you eat? A frigging troll?" She pinched her nose close. "Are you still alive in there?"

"Yeah...yah...I'll be right out...think I ate some...Oh...more comin'" She threw up again in the toilet.

Emily wrinkled her nose, "Er...Jayje...?"

"Still hanging..." She replied weakly as she finally flushed the toilet and came out leaning against the stall. "Yeah...not feeling well lately."

"How long...oh, hey do you think?" Emily asked her with a look. "Are you pregnant?"

JJ popped her eyes opened instantly, "I...can't be...then again. I haven't had my..." She began to smile. "You know, I think I might be!"

Emily grinned, "I think you are, I mean no offense, you've been cranky and snappish lately."

JJ looked apologetic, "And..."

Just then Emily's cell phone rang, it was Garcia.

"Prentiss."

 _Ok...the address is..._ She rattled off the location. A _nd the team is getting ready...is Jayje ok?_

Emily grinned, "Oh yes!"

 _Are you sure?_

"I'll let her tell you the news...she'll meet you at your office."

JJ frowned, "What're you talking about? I'm going too."

Emily shook her head, "No...not taking a chance on this one...you miscarried the last one, so you're staying here, we got this. I'll explain to the rest of the team."

JJ thought for a moment before she nodded, "Okay...stay safe, and get him back." She looked at her best friend with meaning.

Emily frowned, "JJ, I'm not gonna promise anything. Hotch means a lot to me. Hell, he means a lot to all of us but you need to be prepared for the outcome."

JJ nodded as she looked sad. "Yeah, I know. But I can hope anyways."

Emily reached over and touched her shoulder briefly before she hurried away.

JJ watched her leave, "This is really screwed up." And made her way to Garcia's office.

….

When the team arrived at the cabin, it was too late.

The cabin was burned down.

"Hotch!"

"Jack!"

Morgan, Emily, Reid, Rossi, and Alex raced out of their SUVs and ran about the property calling out for them but there were no answers.

"Oh god!" Alex cried out. "Look!" She pointed.

The team rushed to where she was standing which was the foundation of the cabin and among the debris and ashes, they saw two burned gasoline cans, a gun, and among the ashes were two skulls, both with a bullet hole.

"No." Emily cried out. "No...no..." She turned from the team and screamed. Then she laughed.

The team stared at her with concern.

She laughed again, "Foyet, you fucking asshole, you lost! Hotch beat you!" She pumped her hand in the air. She laughed some more, "Ha! You'll never kill again, you'll never kill again, you hear me, Foyet? The Reaper is dead! Hotch beat you! Burn in hell!" She began to shed tears as she walked away.

…...

The End

.

I know, this is truly the end of The Reaper Effect. The real question is who really won?

Thank you to every one who read the series! And to all who reviewed this story! Thank you, thank you! I really appreciated it, and you!

Peace to all!

10th muse


End file.
